Gravity
by Serena Kenobi
Summary: Her father called her a demon. A monster. And mutant and X-Man Rahne Sinclair, Wolfsbane, had nothing left to live for. Or so she believed. AU.


**Gravity**

**By Serena**

**Summary:** Her father called her a demon. A monster. And mutant and X-Man Rahne Sinclair, Wolfsbane, had nothing left to live for. Or so she believed. AU. Thorin/Rahne.

**A/N:**_ Lord of the Rings got me into fanfiction almost ten years ago, so this is full-circle for me. I've always wanted to do an x-over, and as I'm well familiar with the Mary Sue and the 10th walker - or 15th walker in this case, I didn't want to use an OC - as much fun as they are to write. But Rahne/Wolfsbane has been a favorite character of mine, especially in X-Force. _

_I was debating whether or not to put this in the crossover section, but as it's primarily, except for the prologue, all in Middle Earth, I didn't think it was necessary._

**Background:** _Rahne Sinclair, aka Wolfsbane, is a young Scottish mutant with the ability to turn into a wolf - she also has several partial transformation stages. Her evil father, Reverend Craig, because he had an affair and is ashamed of himself, instead tells her that she is a demon and spawn of the devil, and in the X-Force series, captures and drugs her, and eventually tries to kill her. This picks up when she is captured. I'll include more specific background as the story goes on - so you don't need to know too much about X-Men to read it. _

**Disclaimer:** I don't own any of these characters.

**Follow me on:**

_**FACEBOOK** - **Facebook/serenakenobi**_

_**DEVIANTART - **serena-kenobi . deviantart . com-** LOTS of fanart!**  
_

_**TUMBLR** - serenakenobi . tumblr . com_

_**TWITTER** - serenakenobi_

* * *

_**Prologue**_

* * *

_"Ye are a demon. Ye are no offspring of mine." _

The drugs swam through her system, pumping fire into her veins. She couldn't move. She couldn't think. She could barely speak. Her head swam as she struggled to sit upright, bound and locked to the chair though she was. She tried to lift her head, tried to see past her dizzied vision...

"Fa...Father..." she heard herself mumble distantly.

A shadow, and then a blow rained down on her face. Her head snapped to the side; she tasted blood in her mouth.

"Ye are no child of mine," rasped the shadow. "Ye are a monster. A spawn of the devil. Ye should've died. Better t'have died all those years ago... But better late than never..."

"N...no... Fath..." She couldn't speak anymore. It hurt too much to get the words out. Too hard.

She heard a click of a gun, and strangely enough, found herself relieved. It would be over. The darkness would come. The welcoming, warm darkness. She wouldn't be a demon anymore... Maybe... maybe her father would love her someday... Love her memory...

But another part of her screamed. Another part of her roared to life, roared against it. Screamed at her to fight... to rip apart her father's lies... to rip apart his _body... _She was _no demon. _She was a _mutant. An X-Man. She had to fight._

_Ah cannae fight... Ah cannae move... _

And she felt, rather than saw the gun, in her father's trembling hand, point directly at her head.

But the shot never came. There came a great bang just outside, and her father cursed; and she heard his footsteps retreating towards the door. She heard a loud growl, the sound of gunshots and screams, and then the door burst open.

"No!" howled her father. Gun shots echoed in the room - bullets screamed past her ear, missing her by inches. "NO! DEMONS!" her father shrieked. "AH WILL KILL ALL OF YE!" And she heard more footsteps disappearing around the corner, down the hall of... wherever they were...

She had no sense of what was happening... or even where she was...

More footsteps. Grunting. Shouting. Yelling. Shooting. Everything was a blur... Muddled noises all mashing together... Her head could not rise. She couldn't even open her eyes. But then she heard her name being called.

"Rahney! Rahney!" And her bonds were broken, and her head was lifted by a strong, male hand. "Rahney, snap out of it," someone growled. Someone she knew. Wolverine, it was Wolverine.

But she couldn't respond. She couldn't open her eyes.

"Damn it," cursed Wolverine. "Hang on, Rahney." And his hand left her chin; it sank back onto her chest, and she felt herself slumping in the chair. More screaming, more growling and feral roars from Wolverine... And she heard a blinking noise from somewhere nearby.

And then came the explosion. It was a loud, shrill blast, knocking her to the ground. She felt fire, felt shrapnel cut through her suit, her skin... But she couldn't move.

"Blink, hurry up! We gotta get her out of here!" she heard Wolverine roar.

"No, wait!" a woman shrieked in reply. "The portal! Something's wrong! I can't control it!"

But she didn't hear Blink. All she knew was fire. All she felt was the heat. And as the fires raged around her, she felt a feeble amount of strength return. She managed to open her heavy eyes. And she saw Wolverine and Blink fighting off armed men... some of the men that had taken her... But her father was nowhere in sight. And she saw the swirling portal just ahead... And she saw her way out. She saw her escape. And with a groan, despite every limb screaming in pain, she dragged herself towards the portal.

_Just a little more... And then Ah'm safe... Ah'm safe... _

And then two strong arms picked her up, and she smelled cigar smoke and thick leather. "It's all right, Rahney," came Wolverine's gruff voice, "We'll get ya outta here. Just hang -" But there came a new barrage of gunfire, and Wolverine let out a pained howl and lurched forward - and she felt herself being flung through the air -

And she was flying...

She felt a slight buzz, passed through a swirling portal of colored light - and then she hit the ground. With a sharp grunt, she rolled over, finally landing on her side. Her head buzzed... Overwhelmed with agony, she felt her world growing dim. But there were no more cries... no more sounds of battle. Everything was silent.

The last things she remembered were the smell of fresh grass... and the whispers of the trees.

And then she welcomed the darkness.

* * *

_Let me know if I should continue! _

_I'm in the middle of revising a novel with my agent right now, as well as working on another very long fanfic, so I'll only update if people want me to. It's just a matter of time constraint. :)_

_- Serena_


End file.
